Summer Days
by KNDfreak
Summary: This is just your basic summer romance, but with the pups as humans instead of being, well, pups. I don't know, I have the idea written down, but I can't really describe the plot. Just know that the pups are humans and they are going to discover love among most of them. Ain't your cup of tea? You know the drill. T cause I don't trust myself, maybe M, but I doubt it. Pairings inside
1. Chapter 1

It was an extremely hot day in Adventure Bay. Of course, it could also be because it was mid-summer, and with the sun beaming down on all of its citizens, one might think Adventure Bay was more of a desert than an Island.

Since it was so hot out today, Ryder thought it would be a great idea to go to the beach with his best friends. They all had agreed, and now the nineteen year old was waiting for the others near the door of their lookout tower. Luckily, the building was much cooler inside than the out. Suddenly, hearing a noise from behind him, Ryder turned around to see a teen no older than he is carrying a dark blue towel, a picnic basket, and some other things. The teen had bronze-colored skin, black hair that shimmered gold in the sunlight, a very nice tone body, packing around 5 or 6, amber-glowing eyes, and was wearing dark blue trunks with yellow stars on the side.

"Hey Chase. You ready for a swim?" Ryder asked, looking at the boy before him. Chase smirked, eyes glittering with excitement and mischievousness.

"You bet! Zuma and I are having a competition of who can catch the biggest wave!"

"And that's going to be me, dude." A voice said out of nowhere. The two turned around to see a boy, with dark brown hair, skin as dark as milk chocolate, green eyes with a hint of yellow, and was wearing a bright orange swim trunks standing there, an orange towel under his arms. Zuma smirked at Chase, walking towards him and Ryder. "Dude, I got this suwfing competition in the bag."

Chase's smirk grew.

"In your dreams!" He said, making Ryder chuckle just as Rocky became the next person to come in view. The smaller male, but not the smallest, as that title belongs to Rubble, was stumbling across the room, wearing a green floating tube around his waist, and matching water wings on his arms.

"O-Okay, I think I'm ready." He stuttered out, looking over at the things he'd packed. Rocky was the only one of the team that had grey hair, with hints of white, and while he had suffered bullying because of it, having people assume he's old, it was really his and all natural, despite being only sixteen. There's also the fact of his wounded ear, which many, including the team, had wondered about, but never questioned. He was also pale-skinned, eyes almost the same as Chase's, and kind of lanky compared to the rest of the team, aside from Marshall. He was also deathly afraid of water, but he had hope to get over it today.

"Wocky, awe you suwe you got evewything? You didn't fowget to pack the entiwe Lookout, did you?" Zuma laughed, ignoring the playful glare he got from Rocky.

"Ha ha, very funny. I just want to make sure everyone is safe and well-equipped for the beach, and especially Marshall. You guys know he can't be out in the sun for too long." He said, earning himself a sigh from the side of him.

"Rocky, don't be a mother hen. Chase does that enough already." Said the white teen before him. Likewise with Rocky, Marshall also has a unique trait about him that often times put people off - his skin. Naturally born as white as snow, his skin really is delicate as it seems, because Marshall is the one that gets sunburn rather easily, and is often times confused with an albino because of it. Marshall had to explain many times to people that he was not an albino, because he didn't lack color neither his eyes or his hair for that matter. Once people found out that his skin was all natural, they of course, head out to tease him, often times calling him powder. It was rather embarrassing, but the eighteen year old learnt to deal with this. Especially since Chase had given him an adorable nickname Snow White.

What? He may act as though he hates it, it was still adorable in his eyes.

Thinking about the nickname made Marshall blush and shook his head, midnight black hair falling slightly out of place on his forehead.

"Hey, I am not a mother hen! I just worry about you is all." Chase muttered, ignoring his heated cheeks as the rest of the group laughed.

"I'm here! I'm not late, am I?" Rubble asked, stumbling out of the elevator in his yellow shorts. The boy was chubby, with light brown hair, skin the color of caramel yet a speck of white around his right eye, eyes honey-brown, and of course had his pale and shovel along with his yellow towel and huge floaty with him. Ryder smiled.

"No Rubble. We're not leaving until all of us are ready." He said, causing Rubble to let out a sigh of relief.

"That's good. So, who are we missing?" He asked. Ryder shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, there's me, Chase, Zuma, Rocky, Marshall, and now you. All we're missing is-"

"Here I am!" A voice squeaked, startling Rubble, to jumped about a foot in the air, which the stunt was met with giggles. Turning around, the boys jaw dropped as they Skye in her two-piece pink bikini, light brown curly hair tied into a ponytail, pink towel in her arm and flower-shape sunglasses on the top of her head. She couldn't help but giggle at their reaction. "Come on...we live here for about two years now, and you're telling you've never a girl in a bikini before? What would Katie say, Ryder?"

"Er, right. It's just...very new, since we're so use to seeing you in a one piece Skye." Ryder stuttered. Skye just winked at him.

"Well, I'm a big girl now. Come on, speaking of Katie, she and Everest are waiting down at the beach! We should hurry!" She said, running past the boys and went out the door. As soon as she took a step outside, she groaned, the heat already getting to her.

"It's...hot." She complained, causing the boys to laugh. Ryder turned to the others and smiled.

"To the beach, everyone!"

* * *

This is probably the worst way to start a summer-romance story yet. Eh, oh well. More focus on the romance than the actual summer part, and especially since I'm drifting to a new turf - Skye and Everest! Not exactly new, they have been on my Couples-That-I-Think-Looks-Cute-Together list for a while, and yes I do plan on doing another Skye x Everest story soon. Like I said, it's gonna be after I finish United though, and while the focus of THAT story is split into three (Skye x Everest, Chase x Marshall, Rocky x Zuma), Skye x Everest is really the star of that story. The info is in my profile if you want to know what it is about. And yes, lovepawpatrol and SilverWolf, this is the story your characters are going to be in.

Pairings (Since Fanfiction can only allow four characters, yet I can only discard two that I don't want in the filter. GG)

Skye x Everest

Chase x Marshall

Zuma x Rocky

Rubble x OC

Silvex x Max (I do not own these characters, Silvex belongs to Silverwolf and Max belongs to lovepawpatrol)

Ryder x Katie

Jake x OC (but only mentioned like once) and some OCs x OCs. These are none important, despite their relations to a certain character I want.

AND NO ASKING IF I'M WILLING TO CHANCE THE PAIRINGS! IF I WANT TO MAKE A CHASE X SKYE FANFIC, I PROBABLY WILL AT SOME POINT! BUT FOR NOW, I'M ON THE CHASE X MARSHALL OTP TRAIN! TAKE IT OR LEAVE IT! THAT IS ALL!


	2. Chapter 2

With Katie and Everest, the two were already at the beach, Katie laying down her towel and putting the umbrella up to keep the sun out of her eyes. Meanwhile, Everest was playing the water, waiting for the rest of their friends to come.

"So, Katie. When is your penpal friend coming to Adventure Bay?" She asked, brushing her light blue hair to the side, giggling as the ocean tickled her feet. Katie, who had been ready to open her book and relax, looked up and smiled.

"Max said he'll be here soon. The trip to Adventure Bay is being a little delayed, but nothing major." She said. Everest giggled again.

"You sure you and Max are just friends? Not using him to make Ryder jealous, are you?" The seventeen and a half teen asked, laughing as Katie blushed as the mention of her crush.

"No, I am not, and Max isn't...he doesn't really swing that..." Katie said, biting on her lower lip. She never really told anyone of her penpal's sexuality, fearing that they might be against it, and then be against him for being who he is. Katie didn't want to believe it, though, because Ryder and the gang were always warm and welcoming, but she never really asked any of them if they were comfortable with gays or bisexuals or whatever.

Seeing the look on Katie's face, Everest smiled gently, her light blue eyes gleaming softly.

"It's okay Katie. I'm not going to judge him, and I'm sure the others are going to be just fine with it as well. And besides, I haven't...really...been honest with you. Or Ryder or the rest of our friends..." She said, a light blush appearing on her face. Katie was going to ask what she'd meant, but was stopped short when she heard her name being called out and saw Ryder and the others walking towards them.

"Ryder!" She called out, getting up and running towards him. Before Ryder could say anything, Katie hugged him tightly, causing Ryder to wince slightly. Over the years, Katie had decided not only would she run a business at only ten years old, but she'll do material arts as well, especially now since the crime wave in Adventure Bay had grown suddenly over the night. Ryder had always worried about her, but he knew the blonde could take care of herself. He doesn't know how she does it, running a business and yet still have time to learn something, but he was glad that she did.

It was a one of the few things Ryder liked about Katie.

"Hey Kats. How's the grooming business?" He asked just as Katie let him go. Katie beamed.

"Sales has been over 75%! I have been getting customers day in and day out. I'm lucky enough to catch a break today, my employees are running the shop while I'm out." She said. Ryder smiled.

"That's great, Katie! Keep it up, and you'll be a multimillionaire through pet grooming." He said, making Katie blush as the compliment.

"Aww..."

"If you guys are done with your little love fest," Chase said, smirking as both teens blushed and Ryder tossed him a glare. "We still have the beach all to ourselves. Plus, it's kind of getting hot just standing here, and Marshall's in the risk of getting sunburned-"

"Chase! Stop acting like my mom!" Marshall whined, blushing lightly.

"Oh right. Beach. Playtime. Well, no one's stopping you guys..." Ryder said, and that was their queue to leave the little lovebirds alone. As the group spread out, Skye took the time to watch over them and smiled at what she saw. Chase was quickly done setting up his stuff, and ran over to Marshall's side to help him, a bottle of sunblock in his hands. She couldn't help but giggle at the sight of Marshall blushing and stuttering, trying in vain to get Chase to listen to him, despite Chase already putting some sunblock on him. It could have been her imagination, but she could have sworn the blush had gotten darker, and Chase was purposely getting his hands a little too close to Marshall's privates, but she shrugged it off.

Next came Rocky, and his hesitate to get into the water. She had noted how often the gray-haired teen glanced towards Zuma, who was swimming on his back, enjoying the water, before glancing back at the ocean below him. Every time, he would step one foot in, and then hurriedly pull the foot out and then glace at Zuma with something akin to longing in his eyes. Then, it's a wash and repeat cycle.

Skye shook her head.

Honestly! That boy really need to get over his fear of the water if he wanted to be with Zuma so much. Skye doesn't know why it'd bothered her so much to see Rocky so hesitate towards _Zuma_ of all people, but she do know that it does and Skye really wanted to tell Rocky that Zuma isn't mean as he makes him out to be. He doesn't bite in the least.

Skye scanned the beach to find Rubble had decided to go on an adventure all on his own, with his bucket and shovel. The curly-haired teen couldn't help but smile at that. Rubble, being the youngest in the group, was more imaginative than any of them could give credit for, and despite how innocent he may look, everyone on the team knew better than to misjudge him. Rubble was an understanding fellow, so much more than what people might've thought, and Skye just adored him to pieces, he was so cute.

Skye sighed.

Yes, Skye was glad she made the decision of going to the beach today. Not only because it was hot, but because it'll bring them closer together as family, she hoped. They all were working hard on their jobs, and the only time they've all been together is at the lookout and even then, it wasn't much, because one of them would have to leave, because they got called in to put out a fire, or help build something, or it's recycling day, or a crime has been committed, or something, _anything,_ that was driving them apart. Skye just hope that with this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, they-

"Skye? You okay? You've been standing there for a while." A voice asked. Skye blinked at the person before her, before getting lost in her thoughts once more.

Everest, she thought, was _definitely_ the one that doesn't visit often as she should. The girl lived in a icy and snowy climate before Ryder and the gang had found her, and was more comfortable in said conditions than a normal human being would, the only person as crazy as her would be Jake, her roommate that she lives with up in the mountains in Adventure Bay. Everest rarely leaves the mountains, unless she was called in for support by Ryder, and after her job was done, she usually doesn't stick around often. Taking a glance at her from her side view, Skye let her picture sink in.

If there's anything to be said, it was the PAW Patrol - the name of their team - were an odd bunch of humans, because they all have traits that a normal human should not possess. This includes Everest.

The girl had long, light blue hair with white, feathery bangs going across her forehead for starters, as well as white streaks in her hair. A person would have cried that Everest used dye to color her hair, but no. Her hair is just as real as Marshall's skin color, which makes her fit in well with everyone else with oddities that was the PAW Patrol. Everyone always questioned them about their physical features, and every time, they would just say 'It's all natural'. Despite the jobs that they all do, their physical features is why most of them were outcasts in the first place, and why they had decided to band together, despite their flaws. Skye never really saw their features as flaws, she saw them as a way of making them perfect in their own right.

Anyway, Everest's skin was a rosy-peach color, her main body being covered in a teal-and-black one-shoulder one piece. It was a really cute swimwear, because the teal color part of the suit were shaped like trees, and that earned Rocky's stamp of approval from him, to which the girls just laughed about it later. She also has some really deep blue eyes, a darker shade than Marshall's, and yet so lovely to look at it. In fact, everything about Everest was lovely.

 _Wait...what?! Where did that come from?!_ Skye thought, blushing. Suddenly, Skye was awaken from her thoughts when she was plashed with water, startling her. Sputtering indignantly, Skye looked up and saw Everest giggling at her.

"Sorry Skye, but...if you were to stand there forever, you'd be brunt to a crisp. Plus, you were freaking me out with your staring." She said, giggling once more. Skye blinked as she tried to come to terms with what just happen, and when it'd dawned on her, Skye playfully glare at her.

"You're going to regret that, Everest!" She said, getting her own bucket and ran down the beach to fill it up with water. Everest squealed before running away, laughing.

"You have to catch me first!"

"Come back here!"


	3. Chapter 3

Rubble was on a mission - and that mission was to find the prettiest seashells he could find, and use them for his sandcastle he was going to build for Skye. The second youngest knew that the girl liked pretty, sparkly seashells, and especially if they were her favorite color, pink, so he was going to try and find some of them. He sighed as he continued to walk aimlessly around the beach.

Ever since Rubble became a member of the PAW Patrol, he had the slightest bit of feeling towards Skye. She was so pretty, helpful, and bright, and Rubble couldn't help but blush as he remembered Skye showing him affection when Ryder had announced that he had found him a home to go to, not realizing that his home was with them. Reality-wise, Rubble knew he wouldn't win over Skye. She just saw him as a friend, and this has been proven more than once whenever Rubble tried to impress her with his false French act. Still, the younger wanted to show Skye how much he cared for her, not just as a friend, but possibly a potential lover, and it's not like there's anybody standing in the way of him and Skye. Chase had moved on, it seems, and Rubble wasn't going to question his luck.

It was kind of odd, though, how Chase moved on so quickly from Skye. The second oldest, next to Ryder, didn't seem to miss her as much as he'd thought, because with the way Chase has been acting around Skye, you'd think he'd be a little bit more depress with himself, and on top of that, Skye not reacting to him treating her more like a friend than a love interest like he'd always do.

"Huh. I wonder what made Chase change his mind..." Rubble mumbled, before shaking his head. He could question that later, right now, he had some seashells hunting to go back to. Looking around, Rubble spotted a sparkly thing out of view and smiled. "There!"

Running towards it, Rubble didn't notice that a person was sitting in his way until it was too late, and accidently tripped over her, sending them both tumbling across the beach. Groaning, Rubble shook his head, and looked back at the person he'd tripped over. It was a girl, no older than he is by the looks of it, with long black hair with the color of copper highlights for streaks, brown skin, and when they met eyes, Rubble noted they were the color of chocolate. She also had a small gash on her cheek, and Rubble would have guessed she had been in some battles. For a moment, the two was silent, taking each other in, and when Rubble realized he was staring, he blushed and shook his head.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to trip over you." He said, scratching the back of his head, laughing slightly. The girl didn't say anything, but continued to stare at him, lips pressed together tightly, before getting herself up from the sand and got back to her sitting position, looking out at the sea. That's when Rubble noted she was fully clothed and raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you hot? Why did you come to the beach dressed liked that?"

"..."

The girl continued to stare out at the sea.

Rubble waited for her to say something, but when she didn't, the young boy couldn't help but feel slightly angry.

"Hey, I'm talking to you! What's your name? And where are your parents? Or friends? Isn't there someone here with you?"

"Must you ask so many questions?" She finally spoke, but kept her eyes forward. Hearing the sharp tone in her voice, Rubble frowned, wondering just why he cared so much about this little girl. After all, he'd came to get a sparkly thing, and then he would leave. He didn't have to listen to her if she didn't want him around her.

Something in his gut told him otherwise.

"I'm asking because I care."

"Why? You don't know me."

"No, but I'd like to." Rubble said, sitting down next to the girl. "I'm Rubble."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

When it became apparent that he was not going to take no for an answer, the girl sighed and moved closer in herself, trying to make herself comfortable as she stared out at the sea.

"Diamond." She said. Rubble couldn't help but smile. Now, they were getting somewhere!

"Okay, Diamond. Tell me this. Where are your parents?" He asked.

"Dead. Died by the sea." She said, and suddenly Rubble felt like a fool. Here he was trying to make conversation with a girl who'd lost both of parents, and apparently, had nowhere to go, because otherwise, why would she be here? _Kind of sounds like me, to be honest._ Rubble thought, reflecting back on the days where he'd wondered the streets with no actual destination in mind, because his mother had passed away and his dad...

Well, he'd bailed the very moment his mom became pregnant.

"Sorry for your loss. I know the feeling." He said, before asking another question. "Are you alone?"

Diamond looked at him from the corner of her eye before glancing back out to the sea.

"Yes." She said.

"You don't have to be," When Diamond looked at him, Rubble smiled. "I know of a place that would happily take you in. Ever heard of the PAW Patrol?"


	4. Chapter 4

Everest squeaked as she was tackled into the water by Skye, dragging them under. A few minutes has passed since before they appeared on the surface, gasping for air, and then laughed afterwards.

"Now you're it, Everest." Skye said, giggling. Everest laughed.

"Man, I haven't had this much fun in the water since I was eight years old! Antarctica's waters are usually too cold to swim in." She said, giggling. Skye smiled.

"And I haven't seen you smile this much since being on the team. But then again, you're always on the mountains, so we rarely get the chance to see you!" She said, the smile on her face growing. Everest glanced at her from the corner of her eye and then looked down at the ocean.

"Yeah...it's nice spending with you. I mean, with the rest of the team." She said, chuckling as her cheeks turned red. Luckily for Everest, Skye wasn't paying attention to that and the curly-haired girl sighed before flopping onto her back, floating in the water.

"Yeah. It's not often we get the spend time like this. With each of us doing rescues, there's usually no time for hang-outs, and...it kind of feels like we're drifting apart because of it." Skye said, frowning a little at the thought. Feeling as though the tension was a little bit too heavy, Everest decided to change the subject.

"Well, we're here now, so...isn't it enough?" She asked, swimming towards Skye and rested on her flat stomach. Skye blinked in surprise, or rather, at the question Everest had asked, before smiling once more.

"Suppose so. Nothing's really changed, I guess. We're all still together, still having fun, and more important, still friends. I can't ask for much else than just that." She said, just missing the way Everest glanced at her nervously, biting her lower lip.

"Not even...a relationship?" Everest asked. Skye blinked once more, looked at Everest, before getting up from the water. She cocked her head to the side, more perplex than anything.

"A relationship? Why would you ask that?" She asked, and Everest couldn't help but deflate a little. It appears, to Everest, that being in a relationship was the last thing on Skye's mind, which, while it _did_ hurt to know and make Everest even more scared of her, it kind of...contradicts Skye's romantic nature. Despite not being in love herself, Skye has shown interest in this sort of thing, she even sighed heavily at the idea of being married, but...then you would have these moments in which Skye is completely oblivious and it's just so mind-bobbling, and it kind of made Everest angry though she had no right to take her anger out on Skye.

But self-awareness is loss on both Skye and Chase, apparently. Mostly Chase though.

"Well, I mean...you _did_ say you wanted to get married, didn't you? You sure you don't have room for that?" Everest asked. Skye had open her mouth to speak, but then closed it, silently thinking.

Skye... _loved_ love. She's a girly girl at heart, so of course being sweep off of her feet was going to make her swoon and sigh, just like a premature child who had no concept of what love truly is. She liked the idea of her mystery man sending her roses, knocking on her door late at night, sneaking into her bedroom, sending out cards with no name attached whenever she was out and about and left them there for her to find, smooching all over her, and just being a gentlemen that his own mother raised him to be - because despite the consequence of being called momma's boy, that's typically the best type of man there is, because a mother would show him how to care for a girl, just like a man would show his daughter how to take care of a boy. Skye wanted that, _craved_ for that, but...

She hasn't found the right person like that, and if not that, then all of her time is with her plane, her job. Skye loved flying, hence the name. She liked more so than she did the idea of love, and sometimes, when you have two things that you care deeply passionate about, it's kind of difficult to figure out which one is more important. Skye loved love, but she also loved flying. She needed a partner that understands that, and won't try to ground her because they wouldn't understand or because they are worried about her safety, to the point of being smothering.

She didn't have luck with any of that. She had thought Chase may have been the one, but as it turns out, Chase was the smothering type, the type Skye tries to avoid at all cost. She liked him as a friend, but she couldn't see him as her boyfriend or husband. Chase would end up getting on her nerves a lot more than he already did as friends, and that's saying something. She was only thankful that Chase seem to have forgotten about his crush on her and moved onto Marshall. They looked cute together.

"Of course I want to get married. I'd dreamt of being a bride since I was a child. I just haven't found the right type of guy is all." She said, looking down at the water, just missing the hurt look on Everest face. "And, there's my flying too. I just can't give that up. I love flying too much. What if the guy I want to date doesn't understand that? What if he tries to change me?"

"Then, don't be with him." Everest said. _I would never try to change you Skye._ She thought, blushing a little. "Skye, if a guy changes you or try to, to suit his better needs, then maybe he's not the guy for you. I would never date anyone who doesn't understand that I love the snow, was born in the snow, and I would never want to leave it."

"No matter how cold?" Skye asked. Everest shook her head.

"Cold doesn't bother me." She said. Skye stared at her for a moment, a though appearing in her mind, before shaking her head. She was about to speak when she suddenly heard Ryder call out for them.

"Guys, it's time to eat!"

"Race you back to the beach." Everest said, already getting a head start. Skye giggled as she started to swim after her.

"That's cheating Everest!"

"Sorry, what was that? I can't hear you over you eating my watery dust." She said, laughing. Skye scrunched up her nose, saying 'Ew!' before letting out a laugh and continued to swim after her. Once they reached the shore, they started walking towards the group, Skye claiming that Everest cheated while Everest pretended not to hear her. As the two sat down next to each other, Ryder spoke.

"Everyone, Katie has a friend she wants us to meet by the train station. After lunch, we can all go visit him and then head back to the lookout." He said. Everyone cheered just as Marshall looked around.

"Hey, where's Rubble?" He asked, before something finally dawned on him. "I finally get to ask the question that everyone besides me ask! Cool!"

The teenagers just laughed just as Rubble appeared with his new friend in tow.

"Hey Rubble, who's your friend?" Rocky asked, eyeing her up and down. Rubble smiled.

"Everyone, this is Diamond. I found her on the beach!" He said. Everyone said their 'hi's and hello's before Skye looked at her outfit with a raise eyebrow.

"Aren't you hot?" She asked.

"She definitely is." Chase snickered, as well as Zuma, and both of them were elbowed by Marshall and Rocky. Diamond, however, shrugged off the comment.

"Weather doesn't bother me much, especially hot weather." She said, sitting down next to Rubble, who had passed her a PB&J sandwich.

"Everest's the same, except with cold weather instead." Marshall, cocking his head to side to look at Everest. When she felt everyone eyes on her, the blue-haired teen just shyly waved before stuffing her face.

"Well, after lunch, we're heading to the train station to go see Katie's friend. Diamond, do you want to come?" Ryder asked, looking at her. Diamond seemed hesitate, looking at Rubble, who only smiled encouragingly, before looking back at Ryder and nodded her head slowly. This transition wasn't missed by Ryder, or anyone for that matter, and they had to wonder just a little about Diamond's backstory.

"Alright. After this, we're heading to the train station."


	5. Chapter 5

"Take me away, on a train! I will meet you at the station! Take me away across the terrain, somewhere far off destination!"

"Are you seriously singing a song from the _Bubble Guppies_?" Chase asked, giving his best friend a look. Marshall couldn't help but blush, fidgeting under the taller male's stare. The white-skinned boy looked down at his feet to avoid eye contact.

"So what? The show's awesome." He mumbled, blushing even more when he heard Chase chuckle at him. The rest of the group ignored them in favor of watching the train to come by. Ryder looked at Katie.

"When is the train coming?" He asked. The blonde frowned and looked down at her watch.

"Now, but I don't see his train." She said, the frown on her face deepening. Seeing the look, Ryder placed a hand on her shoulder and was about to tell her something, when suddenly, a whistle was heard and the group looked up as one to see a train pulling up next to them. They cheered.

"Is this the train Katie? Huh, huh? Is it, is it?!" Rubble asked, looking at her with excitement in his eyes. Katie laughed and nodded her head.

"Yes, Rubble, this is his train." She said, looking back as the train began to open the door and people were starting to pour out. Katie and the rest of the group began to search for her friend, though the latter had no idea what he looks like, but didn't see anyone who they might've thought was Max. When Katie couldn't see him, she started to frown again, worried.

"Think he got on the wrong train?" Rocky asked, but Katie shook her head.

"No, I told him specifically to get on train 9, as that's only train that stops by Adventure Bay." She said, before pulling out her phone. "I wonder-"

"Katie!" A voice called out and the blonde looked up to see a white-haired teen with blue eyes, shorter than both Katie and Ryder, and yet bigger than Rocky, Rubble, and Diamond combined. His skin was peachy colored, and he was wearing a black tank top with dark blue shorts, and black sandals.

"Max!" She said, running up to hug him. The teenager, Max, just smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, returning the hug. "It's been so long! How was your trip?"

"Eh, so and so. The delay wasn't all that bad, just a bunch of sheep in the way." For whatever reasons unknown, there was a distant 'Curse you sheep!' heard in the background that made everyone pause and look around. When it didn't happen again, they just shrugged it off as a weird coincidence. "But enough about that. Introduce me to your friends!"

"Oh right. Max, this is Ryder," She said, pointing towards the teen who waved. Max raised an eyebrow.

"Ryder? So you're the one that Katie has a cr-" Before he could say it, Katie quickly slapped her hands onto Max's mouth, giggling nervously, blushing. The rest of the teens giggled just as Ryder tilted his head in confusion.

"A what?"

"Nothing, nothing! Anyway, this is Chase, Ryder's second in command, and police officer." Katie said, pointing towards the teen with amber eyes. Max titled his head.

"Your eyes are glowing." He said, making Chase smirk.

"And you have white hair. Call it a trade." He said and Max chuckled at that before he and Katie moved on to Marshall.

"This is Marshall. He's a firefighter." She said, and Marshall just waved shyly at him.

"Hi."

"Hello. Um, I hope you don't find this offensive, but...are you suppose to be outside? I'm pretty sure with skin like that you might get a sunburn or two." Max said and Marshall just smiled.

"You're right, actually. But, I was forced to be outside. Plus, I can't get a sunburn when everyone here acts like my mother for the most part." He said, earning himself a light smack to the head by Chase. That's when Katie introduce the rest to him.

"This is Rocky. He's a recycle man." Max shook hands with him, never mentioning his gray hair, before moving down the line. Once everyone got to know each other, they started to head towards the lookout.

"So, Max, how long are you staying?" Katie asked, looking at the teen. Max hummed a little, closing his eyes in thought, before looking back at the blonde and the rest of the team.

"Til the end of summer. Blue actually granted me permission to come and visit you guys during Spring Break." He said.

"Really? That's awesome!" Rubble said, throwing his hands in the air for emphasis, and Diamond had to move her head before the young male had the chance to hit her.

"Who's Blue?" Everest asked, looking interested. Max smiled.

"He's, well, my trainer of sorts." He said.

"Oh? Trainer of what?" She asked, still interested. Max winked at her.

"That's a secret." He said, making her giggle. Skye had noticed this little transition, and something in her gut squirmed just a little. _Probably something I ate. Nothing to worry about._ She thought as they continued to walk towards the lookout. The group continued their little chatter, wanting to know much about Max as much as possible, and when they got to the lookout, everyone, except Max and Ryder, were surprise to see what was awaiting for them there.

"Hi guys! Missed me?" Said a blond haired teen with cyan eyes, smirking at the group.

"Silvex!" They shouted, Marshall and Chase running towards him and hugging him at the same time, causing the three to fall. As the group laughed, Max tilted his head, eyeing the apparent eighteen year old on the ground. He couldn't help, but like what he saw. _Bad Max, no freaky da friend. At least, not yet._ Blushing, Max shook his head.

"Ryder, you knew he was coming?" Chase asked.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Marshall whined, making Ryder laugh.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it? But yes, this Silvex and he's coming to visit for a while." He said.

"Actually, Ryder, I bring some good news. I was talking to Mayor Goodway the other day, and she said that there's a little house that's still up for sell, right next to Katie's grooming shop. She told me I could rent it, but if I'm planning to stay in Adventure Bay, I'm gonna have to get a job." Silvex said.

"Stay? In Adventure Bay?! That's awesome Silvex! We can come visit you whenever we want then!" Marshall said, hugging his friend around his neck tightly. Silvex chuckled at Marshall's enthusiasm.

"That is gweat news. We should celebwate." Zuma said. Ryder nodded in agreement.

"Well, there's still daylight, and we haven't been on the beach for long. So, how about this? We can go down to the beach, play for a little while, and then come back to the lookout and watch a movie or something, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Rubble said, and everyone agreed.

"Silvex, Max, you guys got your swimwear?" Katie asked and the two nodded.

"Of course I do! Wouldn't leave home without it." Silvex muttered, and ignoring the comment, Katie continued.

"Once you two change, you guys can come join us down to the beach. See you guys in a bit." She said as she and the others turned down the street, and once more, began walking towards the beach. The two teens could hear Rubble complaining about the walking they've done, and when he asked why, Ryder answered exercise, which made the group laugh. When they were alone, Silvex turned to Max and raised an eyebrow.

"You okay, bro? You're kind of staring..." _Not that I don't mind._ He thought. Max blinked and then smiled, a light dust of pink in his cheeks.

"I'm good. It's just...your eyes are cyan."

"And your hair is white."

"Funny, Chase said the same thing." Max said, smirking as Silvex chuckled. _I will never get tired of his laugh._ He thought, smiling gently until a thought came to him.

If Silvex was staying in Adventure Bay permanently, and if Max was only staying until the end of summer...then...that would mean...and summer's only what, two months in the whole year? Depending on what you would call 'summer?' and also where you live? In America, most schools starts back in August so...

Well, shit. Summer's fling indeed.


	6. Chapter 6

Marshall sighed, looking around the beach as he set up his own umbrella and blanket.

The others were having fun, Everest and Skye splashing each other, Rocky collecting any trash left behind the others and putting it in the recycle bin, Rubble building a sandcastle, all the while, talking to the new girl Diamond, who seems to be listening to Rubble quite intensively. This made Marshall's lips quirk, raising an eyebrow.

The girl seemed quiet, shy almost. The only time they had ever heard her speak since they had first met was when Rubble was specifically speaking to her, and even then, it was at least a two-letter word instead of a full sentence. He hoped she broke out of that soon, she seems really nice and seems to like Rubble. Glancing over, Marshall noted that Zuma and Chase had already gotten their boards and were heading down to the ocean, all the while, giving each other that competitive look they always wore whenever they were in a competitive sport, which was almost all the time.

Marshall couldn't help but stare at Chase.

He had always known Chase was going to grow up handsome - his bronze skin, golden amber eyes, and ruffled black hair that Marshall, along with his fangirl's club, desperately wanted to touch. It didn't help that Chase worked out a lot, toning down his body and muscles, giving him a wonderful, deliciously caramel six-pack, and a smaller waist that, when wearing loose fit clothing, just hang teasingly there, urging Marshall to pull his pants down.

The thought made him blush.

If Marshall had to guess when he'd started to see his friend in a different light, it would have to be when they were younger, helping out with Farmer Yumi's Fall Festival. It had been an accident, when Marshall was looking for Yumi to figure out what goes where, and had noticed Chase's perfectly round rear when he was reaching for an apple to pluck off the tree. The white-skinned boy had stood there, staring for a good solid five minutes before Chase had noticed and brought him down to planet Earth. Since then, Marshall had been scared and confused, wondering why he had found Chase so attractive, why does the thought of him made him hard, and how when he thought of Everest or Skye, neither did the trick. He had pondered and questioned his sexuality for what it seems like years when, in reality, it was months until he had figured it out that he liked men more than he did women, specifically speaking, he liked Chase more than he did women.

This conclusion terrified him.

He knew Chase liked women, he had never seen Chase look at men the way a guy does with a women before, and if he were to find out that his best friend was...well, sexually attracted to him, he could only imagine the reaction he'll get. The disgust, the horror, and then him turning his back on him. It was awful! Marshall did not, under any circumstances, wanted Chase to find out about his desire. It's bad enough he can't control himself whenever Chase touched him - and _especially_ when Chase practically molested him trying to get the sunblock on. He needed to talk to him about that soon, so for Marshall, everything Chase is doing is his own personal hell. Even if he didn't mean to flaunt his body.

"Hey Marshall? Are...are you turning red?" Marshall blinked and looked down at his skin to see a slightest bit of pink. His eyes went wide.

"CRAP! I got a sunburn!" He groaned, rolling his eyes. "Chase is never going to let me go outside again."

Katie giggled.

"Chill, Marshall, it's only a little burn. Go back under the umbrella and apply some ointment before it gets worse." She said. Marshall nodded and headed towards his umbrella. Meanwhile, Katie turned back to Ryder. "Anyway, so with the grooming shop being so busy as it is, I'd figured I would take my work onto the road and help my customers by going to them instead of driving to me. Wouldn't that be great?"

Ryder nodded.

"It would be. Help builds up your reputation too, and start making more cash than you have been." Ryder said, although, there was something in his voice that made Katie paused. The blonde tilted her head, confused.

"Is...something wrong, Ryder? Do you not like the business move?" She asked. Ryder shook his head.

"No, no. It's nothing." He said, giving Katie a sad smile. "Do what you have to."

Katie was about to question that, question why Ryder looked so sad, when she spotted Max and Silvex walking towards them, Max looking more flustered than she had ever seen him. She raised an eyebrow before slowly looking over at Silvex, whose expression seemed a bit normal despite the fact that the white haired teen beside him was anything but. She couldn't help but wonder.

"Silvex, Max, you made it." Ryder said. Silvex immediately sat down beside the two and began to dig into their picnic basket.

"Yeah, I'm starving! What's there to eat?" He asked, already taking out a few extras of sandwiches and began unwrapping them. Both Ryder and Katie chuckled, smiling at the boy.

"Well, there's the Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich, which you obviously already dig into." Ryder said, but Silvex kind of ignored him.

"Just remember not to go into the water after eating." Katie said. Silvex nodded.

"It's cool, I'll just go hang out with Marshall since Chase and Zuma are already in the zone in the water." He said, before getting up walking over to the teenager in red. The three looked at him go before they turned to Max.

"What about you Max? What are you going to do?" Katie asked, looking at the boy, who was staring at the back of Sivex. "Max?"

"Huh? Oh. Sorry. Was deep in thought." He said, looking down at his half-eaten sandwich. Katie and Ryder looked at each other before looking back at Max.

"Well, what about. Is there a problem?" Ryder asked. Katie had already glued the pieces together, but instead of openly teasing Max about his newfound crush on Silvex - because then he would just fire right back with Katie's crush on Ryder and that's something Katie didn't want Ryder to know, in case he didn't feel the same way - she decided to let the scene play itself out.

"Not a problem. Kind of. Maybe. I don't know." Max sighed, scratching the back of his head in frustration. Again, Katie and Ryder exchange glances with each other before looking back at him.

"I wouldn't worry much Max," Katie said, smiling as the two boys looked at her. "You have the whole summer of staying with us. Whatever is suppose to happen, will happen."

Max wasn't sure if Katie's words were advice or a warning.


	7. Chapter 7

Rocky was humming quietly as he finished picking up the trash, listening intensively as Chase's and Zuma's laughter ring through the air.

"I won!" He heard Chase say, but taking a glance out from the corner of his eye, Rocky saw Zuma shaking his head.

"No way dude, I won." He said, with a smirk on his face. Rocky could only stare at the green eyes that were Zuma's, sparkling with excitement and thrill. Chase was also smirking.

"Best four out of three?" He asked. Zuma chuckled, picking up his surfboard and headed towards the ocean, Chase following.

"You'we on!" Zuma laughed, getting onto his surfboard. Meanwhile, Rocky sighed, turning around to face the two.

He'll never admit it out loud, but Rocky was jealous of Chase. Spending lots of time with his crush, always going head-to-head with him, it made Rocky feel ill. Then again, maybe Rocky's to blame, as Rocky was never much of a competitive sport player like Chase and Zuma were, and when he does play a sport, it's usually all in good fun. Rocky had feared his style of playing would be boring to someone like Zuma, hence why Rocky was willing to get his feet wet for the first time since forever.

Unfortunately, the plan isn't working out as he'd hoped, because every time Rocky felt the tiniest drop of water on him, the gray-haired teen would back away from the ocean like it had just insulted his mother. He sighed at the thought of his failures, feeling frustrated with himself more and more.

It's simply ridiculous that a teenager his age would so scared of water, but Rocky had a good reason to, a reason he didn't like sharing as it brought up some...bad memories. He's been trying not to remember, but every time he saw the clear blue, he would freak out and run away from anything water-related. The few times Zuma himself had tried to break him out of this fear, ended up making Zuma mad and stopped helping him altogether, which really hurt Rocky.

That is why he was pushing himself to at least take a dip, and hope by some miracle, Zuma would realize that Rocky was not a chicken and could get into the water if he really wanted to.

"Wishful thinking." Rocky mumbled to himself, going towards Marshall and Silvex, who were talking. Rocky didn't know what to make of Silvex, as he is Marshall's and Chase's friend more than the rest of the team's, but the gray-haired teen figured that a friend of Marshall's and Chase's, is a friend of Rocky's. Sitting down next to them, Marshall smiled.

"Hey Rocky, how's the swimming going?" He asked. Rocky shook his head as Silvex rolled his eyes.

"If everything was going swimmingly-" Both Marshall and Rocky grimaced at the joke. "Rocky wouldn't be here, Marshall. What's up? You have your floaties, don't you?"

"I do, it's just my fear holding me back." Rocky said, looking down at the ground, drawing a picture in the sand with his finger. "I am never going to get over it."

"Don't say that Rocky. You will, just don't let fear take control of you." Marshall said.

"Yeah, I mean, Marshall got over his fear of heights once he'd pushed the fear back, right Marshall?" Silvex asked, looking at the teen, who chuckled nervously.

"Well, you see...about that..."

"Marshall! You told me you were going to get rid of that fear once and for all this summer!" Silvex shouted, glaring at the black-haired boy, who shrunk under his stare.

"I know, I know! It's just...I've been busy, with rescues and things and stuff like that." Marshall said, rubbing his arm as he looked over his shoulder. Silvex shook his head and sighed.

"That's it, I'm taking you mountain climbing." He said, making Marshall look at him in shock.

"WHAT?!"

"Come on, you've had this fear of heights since I'd first met you! If Rocky's willing to face his fears-" Because Rocky had failed to mention that he was only doing it for the sake of Zuma. "You should be too! You're a fireman for crying out loud! Heights shouldn't scare you."

"I...I..." Marshall sighed. "You're right."

Silvex nodded his head before looking back at Rocky.

"As for you, Rocky, get back into the ocean. You'll never get over this fear if you continue to pout like you are doing now." Silvex said. Rocky paused before nodding his head slowly, getting up.

"Alright, thanks Silvex. I needed that." He said before running towards the ocean. Marshall eyes went wide.

"Rocky wait! Don't forget your wings!" He shouted, but Rocky was already in the water, going further and further from the shore. Silvex frowned.

"Will he be alright?"

"No, because Rocky can't swim." Marshall said, getting Rocky's wings and headed towards the gray-haired teen before he gets the chance to drown himself. Silvex blinked.


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the day was spent on the beach, all the way until the sun went down. Once the water started getting cold, Ryder and the gang decided to call it quits and head back to the lookout for that movie they were going to watch. As they began to walk, Rubble and Diamond were in the back, Rubble listening to Marshall and Chase arguing about something, and the others just chatting with their partner. Well, all except Max and Silvex. For whatever reason, Max kept glancing back at Silvex, nibbling on his lower lip, blushing, before looking away and it's not like Silvex knew what he was doing, his head up towards the orange-crème like sky, where the stars were twinkling below. Rubble really loved that about the summer - despite the heated days and somewhat cool nights, the fact that the stars shines the brightest during summer is what made Rubble love the season the very most.

Of course, the other seasons have their moments too, but nothing beats summer!

"...Rubble?" Rubble blinked and looked at the girl next to him, who was staring at him. "I was wondering why the lookout was called the lookout, if you don't mind me asking."

"Actually, I don't mind at all! But I really wish I could tell you, because I don't know myself. Hey Ryder!" Rubble called out, making Ryder look at him.

"Yes Rubble?"

"Why _is_ the lookout tower called the lookout? I don't think you've explained it to me." Rubble asked. Ryder couldn't help but chuckle.

"You'd have to ask Marshall. He was the one who'd named the tower." He said, making everyone look at Marshall, who only snorted and folded his arms.

"Please. It was either the lookout tower, or outer haven, which would have been the name of it, if Chase had his way." He said, looking over at his best friend, who only rolled his eyes.

"Outer Haven is a great name! I like it!"

"You only like it because you've heard it from the Metal Gear franchise. Don't steal ideas that aren't yours, Chase."

"Well, I mean, it could be because we are one of the same, don't you think? A land without borders. We only answer when we are needed. Come on, you can't seriously think that isn't the slightest bit similar to Peace Walker?" Chase whined, looking at Marshall with pleaded eyes.

"We aren't naming ourselves because of a stupid game, Chase. You'd immediately rejected the idea of making the tower Superman themed, why should I bend to your will when you can't do the same for me?" Marshall asked, glaring at him. Ryder shook his head and looked back at Rubble.

"And this is why I never mentioned the name of the tower. Because once it starts, Marshall and Chase would keep going." Ryder said, making everyone laugh. This caused the two to blink, look at the teens laughing at them, before looking at each other and blushed, each letting out a small chuckle of their own. As soon as they had arrived, the majority of the teens went into the hangout spot.

"What movie are we going to watch?" Katie asked.

"Let's watch something scary!"

"No, let's watch a spy movie!"

"Dude, you _always_ want to watch a spy movie!"

"Better than _Pirates Of The Caribbean_. "

"You take that back, wight now Chase."

"Make me Zuma."

"I swear to god, if I watch another _James Bond_ movie..."

"I want to watch _Superman: Man of Steel_!"

"I don't know, I'm in a romantic comedy mood tonight..."

"No fucking _Twilight_ shit, Skye. I can't stand that mind-numbing crap they call romance."

"I said romantic comedy, not a romantic parody."

Meanwhile, Katie, Ryder, Everest, Silvex and Max were watching them all with slight amusement.

"Is it always like this during movie night?" Max asked, looking at Ryder, who only chuckled.

"Oh yeah, every time. Chase likes his spy movies, Zuma likes his pirates movies, Rocky like scary movies, Marshall likes superhero movies, Skye likes romance, and Rubble, well, Rubble likes a little bit of everything." He said.

"At this rate, we'll probably won't see anything if they keep arguing." Everest said.

"How about an Adventure? You didn't say anything about adventure movies." Katie said, looking at Ryder with curious blue eyes. Ryder secretly thought she was adorable when she looked at him like that, and couldn't help but blush at his own thoughts.

"Adventure movies are my thing. If I'd suggest that, they would all groaned in agreement about how we always watch adventures." Ryder said, scratching the back of his head. Meanwhile, Max was currently thinking of something, when the idea came to him and made him snap his fingers.

"I got it! Ryder, you can start making the popcorn, I'll be right back." He said, and before anyone could question him, he was already out the door. Katie and Ryder looked at each other, confused, before Silvex cleared his throat, walking in the same direction.

"Better go see what he's up to." He said and hurriedly followed after Max. Skye cooed.

"Aww, Silvex is so sweet!" She said, and Katie couldn't help it, she had laughed, causing everyone to look at her. "Katie?"

When Katie didn't answer, the others just shrugged their shoulders as Ryder went into the kitchen for the popcorn Max told him to make.

"Wonder what kind of movie Max has in mind..." Rubble asked.

"I hope it's scary!"

"I hope it has spies in it."

"Pirates."

"Hoping it's a romance..."

Soon the group started arguing once more, and Katie couldn't help but laugh even harder. Hearing her laugh, Ryder just smiled as he began making the popcorn. _Well, this is totally what we needed._


End file.
